runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Death by Dragon
Synopsis An anomaly appears in the center of Lumbridge, when an army of Zamorakians come through from the Third Age. This Zamorakian army seem to think they are still in the God Wars. Lumbridge is attacked by evil mages, vampyres, werewolves, demons and even a dragonkin. Only one crack team can stop these incursions; the Gielinor Defender Group. But can they stop the might of K'ril Tsutsaroth? Plot Lumbridge Castle The cook has finished baking a pie for the Duke. He enters the dinner hall, but the Duke is out of sight. The cook calls for him, no reply. He puts the pie on the table, but looks up. He sees the Duke on the ceiling, dead. His killer is a vampyre. The vampyre leaps at the cook, but the cook looks around frantically. A shiny thing is swirling around on the table. And out of it, lots more are coming. But it is a variety; werewolves, Zamorakian mages, vampyres, imps. But a gigantic demon emerges. The cook screams, but is cut short by the vampyre. ---- GDG Base Drauss is drinking some beer, when it is Cratus runs up to him. "Cratus finds reports of monsters in Lumbridge! Must we investigate?" Drauss looked at the report. He nodded. "Find the Wise old man. We need to evacuate the city. Put a quarantine- just let no one in! And bring in some of the latest tech!" Drauss, Cratus, the Wise old man and a few soldiers appear at the scene. They enter the castle. The soldiers go in first, but none of them reply or come out. Drauss raises a gun, but is attacked by force lightning. The Wise old man counteracts this, and finds an army of Zamorakians coming out from the castle. It was a mage that attacked Drauss. The mage realized the WOM was more powerful, and surrendered. "Who are you? And what are you doing here!" "Is this a joke? Don't you know when the Gods are at war? Isn't it obvious?" Drauss got up. "What are you talking about?" "This is the God Wars, dumb-ass. But I am Sin'keth Magis, leader of the Dagon'hai. Strength through chaos!" Cratus headlocked Sin'keth, and pinned him to the wall. "Cratus senses something is not right..." More GDG soldiers appeared, and they and Drauss rampaged through the halls. But there was a battle, GDG against some Zamorakians. "We need reinforcements! Werewolves, vampyres, demons..." But the castle around exploded, as Lumbridge was facing a monster. Drauss was picked up, by General K'ril Tsutsaroth, the massive demon. "Houston, we have a problem..." ---- While the short battle was raging, the WOM found the anomaly. He examined it. He cast a spell. "This must be the root of the problem! But I can't seal it!" But he was thrown back. And something bigger than the demon general flew out. A Dragonkin. The dragon started to burn houses and farms. Now the guards of Lumbridge were getting involved. Farmer Fred was also swearing at the Dragonkin and throwing pitchforks. The Wise old man was thrown back, but was freezing all the various creatures from the time era. But the Wise old man figured it out; this was a time portal, calling it an anomaly. He walked through it, and ended up in a barren wasteland. The Wilderness. But he saw Saradominist wizards everywhere, firing madly at demons and evil mages. Knights were duelling. "Perfect! I have actually travelled in time!" He went back through, and realized it could mean the end of the world. He found Drauss about to be crushed, when he cast a spell, which sent K'ril flying. "Drauss! There's a time portal, which links our era to the Third Age! I don't know how this portal opened, but I am guessing..." "Angeror." Drauss finished his sentence. "Can't he take a hint? Hes picking on us, he wants to see us suffer..." "That's K'ril Tsutsaroth, the legendary demon general of Zamorak. Oh yea, there's a dragon on the loose." "Dragonkin. They were extinct in that era. They are more powerful and intelligent than your average lizard on wings." "We must trap it!" ---- Cratus shot at the Dragonkin with a net cannon, but missed. Drauss and the WOM cowered, seeing the GDG trying to bring it down. Funnily, Farmer Fred is hurling swears at the dragon. "We must send that Dragonkin and K'ril back through the anomaly, or else it will cause a paradox, releasing the Reapers..." "Yea yea, time vortex reptiles that eat everything. How many times!" "Cratus finds that the net cannon is failing!" "No crap Sherlock!" "We could stun it, with this!" Drauss carried a stun turret and set it up. It fired everywhere, but brought down the Dragonkin. The GDG went down to the downed dragon. "Why attack us?" It replied, "I have to fight for Zamorak, it is my duty!" "In case you haven't noticed, this ain't your time period" "I know, in case we lose the God Wars, the future can be Zamorak's!" It took 100 people to carry the Dragonkin back through the anomaly. All the Zamorakians were also thrown through, leaving... "K'ril Tsutsaroth!" The massive demon had crushed all the guards of Lumbridge. "Holy sh---" "Time for profanity later, lets just do this thing!" ---- "Strength through chaos! I shall claim the future for Zamorak!" K'ril was throwing the GDG soldiers around with his large knives. But he was shot in the back, and he collapsed. Turrets come in handy. They started to drag him, and chucked him through the anomaly. "Now, how do we seal this..." "You can't! I have tried every spell in the book! I think only the caster can undo it! Unless..." The WOM had a sad twinkle in his eye. "I need to sacrifice myself to seal it, using a spell so powerful it could knock Guthix himself unconscious." "Very well. You will be remembered as legend on Gielinor. But whats your real name?" "Well, its T---" His conversation was cut short by a gigantic red hand trying to get out. K'ril was conscious, and trying to get through. The WOM was starting to seal it. He was weakening. After some time, the anomaly was sealed and the WOM fell to the ground. K'ril's arm got chopped off when it closed. "A souvenir of our little adventure" Cratus smiled, but Drauss picked up the WOM. "He's still alive, but I'm guessing 90% of his life force was the power sealing the portal! Quick, we need him back at the base!" ---- GDG Base The WOM is in a hospital ward. Drauss, Cratus and his prodigies are in a conference room, discussing matters. "More portals will pop up, I just know it. We can't keep using the WOM to seal them. We can't use anyone. Even a prodigy couldn't do it. So we must be prepared for the next time. We need to track them all, and get rid of them!" Cratus asked, "And how? Obviously, we need to work our scientists harder! Or maybe they close themselves after a certain period of time!" Drauss pondered. Its true, they could. But it could take years for one to close by itself. Drauss walked out of the room, and stared at the WOM. Hes dying, fast. Drauss went outside, and stared at the sky. He saw a cloud look like Angeror laughing at him. "This ain't over, Angeror." He silently walked off. Roll the credits! Characters *Drauss *The Wise Old Man *Cratus *K'ril Tsutsaroth *Sin'keth Magis *The Dragonkin *Farmer Fred *Cook References *Drauss works out it was Angeror behind it. Roots Category:Time Fractures stories